


Eden

by Silreads



Series: Ineffable Husbands [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silreads/pseuds/Silreads
Summary: Over a decade after the Armagedidn't and there's a wicker basket sitting outside their bedroom door.





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

> They're on their own side now.

After the Armagedidn’t, Crowley had slowly moved himself into Aziraphale’s place. It was a new agreement they had, an unspoken one for a while. When they did finally speak on it, there was more time spent kissing than discussing house rules. They were on their own side now so neither had any excuse to hide that they’re friends or to deny how they feel about one another. If it were up to them they’d spend the next decade in Aziraphale’s bed sleeping, but they had made friends with The Them, the Antichrist, and bicycle girl. They’d be invited to different events like birthdays and a wedding and to just visit. At the year anniversary of the Armagedidn’t they had a big party. The next day no one said anything about the matching rings on Crowley and Aziraphale. This became their life for the next decade; while normally that would be a blink of an eye in their eternal lives, they felt more human than ever before and so they were making up for lost time together in very human ways. Aziraphale’s favorite human indulgence was still eating, so they went out to lovely restaurants. Crowley took up baking soon after a particularly impressive cafe gave him the best Tres Leches he ever had. He decided he wanted to eat such things more often and Aziraphale loved to taste test for him. Crowley’s favorite human indulgence has grown to be sleep, it gives him an excuse to just hold Aziraphale for at least six hours a day. Aziraphale got them the best bed and pillows that money could buy but something was missing. He soon realized what was needed, so Aziraphale took up knitting to create a blanket made up of love. He wasn’t great at it at first and this led to Crowley growing quite the collection of crooked scarfs and potholders. However as much as he loved those, Crowley’s favorite gift was the soft grey blanket Aziraphale finally created. It was crooked still but it was wonderful.

One morning Crowley crawled out from under this blanket to make a cappuccino (he’s glad he popularized this concoction), and before he’d even left the bedroom, there was crying. It was soft and coming from the other side of the door. Crowley opened it and there was a wicker basket like the one he used to deliver Adam. He hesitantly opened the lid and inside was a baby swaddled in a grey blanket. The baby was squirming around in the bundle with their eyes shut tight. He hesitantly picked up the baby and got a better look at them. They had his red hair and complexion, including the scales. Gently, he unwrapped them a bit to give them more room to move and in the process the baby grabbed his pinky. He was so entranced by this little thing, he didn’t even hear Aziraphale get out of bed.

“Crowley? What are you doing my dear?” He asked as he got closer to see what he was hunched over. He was just as stunned to see a baby as Crowley was. He pressed himself against his husband and while looking over Crowley’s shoulder, he slowly reached out to touch their soft hair and face. The baby opened their eyes, looked at them, and gave them a small toothless smile.   
“Oh my” Aziraphale said quietly. They reached their other tiny hand out to him but couldn’t grab hold like they did with Crowley.   
“Thank someone they have your eyes, Angel.” Crowley said. The baby had closed their eyes again, but still held onto Crowley’s pinky.   
“My eyes?” he looked at his husband and saw tears forming in his eyes.  
“Yeah.” Crowley whispered. “I think- I think they’re ours.”  
“Ours.” Aziraphale sighed out. “Crowley how is this possible?”   
“It’s a miracle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ^_^
> 
> Just something I wanted to mention:  
> So about the baby sharing Crowley's complexion, I remember correctly on the wall of Eden some parts Crowley's skin had a reflective scale like quality to it. I thought it was pretty and wanted to give the baby more Crowley's characteristics, so baby got patches of shimmer.


End file.
